The present invention relates to a thermal printer and particularly to means for printing information on a thermal sensitive paper by a thermal printing head.
In the conventional paper feeding mechanism, various mechanisms are employed, such as, a mechanism in which rubber rollers for paper feeding are rotated by a motor, or a mechanism in which papers are griped in the forward motion by a lever reciprocally moving in the form of a circular arc and the paper is released therefrom in the reverse motion. However, there is a disadvantage in that the mechanisms of a speed reduction gear train or the intermittent feeding mechanisms are complicated, which enlarges the mechanism in size and increases the number of parts.